


This Won't Be Popular Because It's Not Yaoi...

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Confessions, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's be fair on Kurosaki for once. He's straight. Even though the Kizami x Kurosaki love is strong, Kurosaki likes Mitsuki in the game. So, for once in the fanfiction world of Corpse Party, I'm going to let Kurosaki have his own romance. There aren't enough fanfictions about Kurosaki even though he's so cute. So, here you go readers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Won't Be Popular Because It's Not Yaoi...

Kurosaki's POV 

It was after school. I had just finished changing after baseball club and was just leaving the locker room to go home. Since winter had arrived, darkness filled the sky early during the day. The hallways were darkened, silent, kinda spooky. Only the echo of my footsteps filled the halls. Kizami had gone home already since he didn't attend a club. I missed going home with him every day, like we did in elementary. So much time had gone by since then. I sighed. And then halted, startled. Another pair of footsteps filled the halls. I stood still. Maybe it was more students from clubs. "Uh...hello?" I called out to whoever it was, my voice echoing. No answer. I gulped.

No, I couldn't be stupid about this. I wasn't a kid anymore. Deciding to ignore the ominous footsteps, I journeyed on towards the front enterance of the school. I was nearing it when the footsteps returned, getting louder. I stopped to turn my attention towards it, wheen- "Gwah! Look out!" "Waaagh!" Something bumped into me with force. I fell back, landing hard on my rear. A weight was on top of me, groaning in pain. "O-ouch...thanks for breaking my fall". "Yeah, no problem...Ugh...Huh?" I looked up to see Mitsuki on top of me, a very familiar face. She was just as suprised as I was. I blushed upon realising our position. "M-Mitsuki...". "H-hey, Kurosaki. What are you doing here?" She was trying to make a completely normal conversation in this awkward situation?! "I just, uh, finished club. You?" Now I was joining in! "I had some stuff to finish in the student council room since Fukuroi had to go home early today". "Oh...Okay". We stared at eachother for a few moments before I spoke up. "Could you...get off of me now?" "Oh! Sure! Sorry". Mitsuki raised herself from the floor, offering a hand to me. I accepted her freakish strength and got up with her help. My butt and back ached from the floor. I stretched, hearing the cracking sound. 

"So, uhh...". I began, still blushing a little. "Why did you rush down the hallway just now? Was there any need?" "No. Not really. The hallway was empty so I decided to practice skidding". I chuckled. "That's pretty unlike you, Mitsuki". "I know, right? I've never ran in the hallway before so I thought, why not?" I could never imagine Mitsuki with a childish side to her. She sort of reminded me of Kizami's big sister, only not as scary. "I see. Well, now that we're both here, wanna walk home together? Or at least take the train?" "Yeah, sure". I felt an accomplishment when she said yes. It was like taking a step further into deepening our relationship. I've always liked Mitsuki. Sometimes I ask myself why since she's so tough and a bit bossy, bringing down hellfire to anyone who opposed her. Also known as: 'Hellgirl Mitsuki'. That's the name that the first year's gave her. I'm not surprised but it is pretty funny. It suits her attitude to a T. Even so, I can still see Mitsuki having a girlish side to her, somewhere. She even had a boyfriend at some point. I was jealous then. He was a lucky guy to have her but a bastard in the end. I remember sending her stupid text messages to try and cheer her up. I thought that she would beat me up afterwards, but...she sent a 'thank you' instead. I didn't know who was happier then, me or Mitsuki? 

We took the train, speaking of different things on the way to our stop. When talking about casual things with Mitsuki, I was relaxed. When I thought of her as a woman, I couldn't stop thinking about wanting to confess to her. Although, I only had these thoughts when we were alone. "So, Kurosaki, I know that this is a personal question but, who do you like?" "H-huh...?!" "I know, I know, you don't want to answer because it's too embarrassing". No, it's not that. It's just...How dense is Mitsuki? Wouldn't she at least have a clue? I don't understand girls...Maybe that's why the fanfictions only ship me with Kizami. Am I really that much of a uke? Is that why there are no fanfictions of me and Mitsuki? Wait! I'm breaking the fourth wall here! "Mitsuki, it's not really about that. I, uh...um...I can't really say...". I'm gonna be Kizami's uke for all fanfictions, aren't I?! Fanart, too! "Hm? What do you mean? Is it because of Kizami?" Even Mitsuki thinks so! "What? No, no. Where did you get that idea from? Hehe...". I aawkwardly laugh. Mitsuki laughs with me. "Yeah, that's stupid. You and Kizami? Who comes up with this stuff?" Don't make it about me and Kizami. Please~. Let me have my own romance with a woman...Please~. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to". I had to be a man this time. I had to man-up and tell her. "No, Mitsuki. I want to tell you". That would have been an oobvious way to say it. To say that I like her. "Kurosaki...?" "Mitsuki, I-...". I was interupted by the recorded voice, announcing our stop. "Well, this is ours. Coming?" "Uh! Yeah...sure". I was crawling back into my shell again. My heart sank. I couldn't wait. No matter where or when, I had to say something to her. I had to tell her the truth. 

We walked down the streets side by side, without a word. Mitsuki stared up at the night sky with a distant smile. I couldn't join in her smile. I felt like such a coward. Although, realistically, is it easy for anyone to confess that they like someone, with the fear of being rejected? Fukuroi liked Mitsuki too. What if she liked him more than me? What if I had no chance? I unconsciously stopped walking in thought. Mitsuki noticed in mere seconds, turning around to see me. She looked quite concerned. "Kurosaki? What's wrong?" I had enough. I had to be strong about this and just tell her. Even if she said no, even if I was rejected on the spot, I had to be a man about it. To take a page out of Kizami's book. "Mitsuki, I...". I clenched my fists and tensed up. Mitsuki stood there still, not ssaying a word. This was it. I had to go for it. "Mitsuki, I...I really...". I took a step forward, startling her a little. "Haah...Mitsuki, I really l-like you...". I said it. I finally said it. Though my voice shook and my palms were sweaty, I told her the truth and came out of my shell with hesitation. Mitsuki was speechless. Not a word came from her lips. I couldn't look up at her, however. I didn't want to see her expression. "Kurosaki...". She spoke softly. A tone that I had never heard from her. My heart skipped a beat. I heard her step closer towards me. Hearing her steps made me raise my head in suprise and bewilderment. When I saw her face it was already too late. 

I suddenly felt it. It was sharp and quick...but soft. Mitsuki had lightly brushed our lips together. Upon realisation, my face grew hot. For only a second, it was the best first kiss ever. Mitsuki pulled away, a light blush on her cheeks. "Sorry...". She muttered, looking right into my eyes. "Sorry? What for?" Was she going to reject me? "I shouldn't have kissed you but...you looked so down. I...". Mitsuki stopped herself from saying anymore. "Mitsuki, I might just be imposing this, but...do you like me, too?" "I don't know. I do like you - but I never thought of it that way. You're a good friend of mine, and I did have my suspicions about both you and Fukuroi. But I refused to see you both in that way because we're friends. I never thought that one of you would come right out and say it". "Is that a...no, then?" Mitsuki shook her head. "I...don't know. Now that you said it, I'm a little confused. I don't want anyone to get hurt". This was sounding like an episode of school days, only it's two boys fighting over a girl while wanting to stay friends. I didn't want that. "Mitsuki, say no". "What...?" I made up my mind this time. It was a quick change of decision, only because I didn't know how Mitsuki would feel. "Say you won't go out with me. We can forget about this and remain friends. That way, no one gets hurt". "But you...". "I still like you, Mitsuki. But I can't stand the thought of losing you and Fukuroi if it doesn't work out". "Kurosaki...". "Now, come on. I'll take you home". I started to walk on ahead. This was how it should be, in the end. Maybe I'm not destined to have a girlfriend. Maybe I should remain a fanfiction uke forever. I could be okay with that, I suppose. "Wait...!" 

I felt a pair of arms swing around me from behind. I stopped walking. "Mitsuki...?" She was warm. That moment made me realise just how short Mitsuki was compared to me. "Don't just leave it at that, idiot". Mitsuki sounded like she was crying. "Mitsuki, why are you-". "Can't we at least give it a shot?" She interupted me. My heart pounded. "What do you mean?" I asked, kknowing perfectly well what she meant. "I'll go out with you, Kurosaki. We can at least see how it turns out. If it doesn't work, we can go back to being friends. If it does then...". "...?" "Then Fukuroi will have to understand that...I like you". Mitsuki's grip loosened, allowing me to turn and face her. Instantly, I hugged her, embracing her warmth. "Mitsuki...". I mumbled her name, smiling happily, eyes closed. I really was happy. 

We pulled away from the sappy hug. Mitsuki wiped her eyes with her sleeve, sniffling. "Alright, then. We should keep going before our parents get too worried". "Okay...". Mitsuki and I continued walking to our houses. The street was empty, quiet. Just the two of us. So, what now? Could I now call Mitsuki my girlfriend? No. It may have been too early for that. For now, I could see Mitsuki as a woman. I could be closer to her. As we walked down the pathway, I found myself reaching for her hand. Little did I know that she was reaching to close the gap. Our hands met, our fingers locked in warmth and security. I smiled, glancing at a smiling Mitsuki. I squeezed her hand, gently swinging it back and forth as our footsteps joined in a rhythm, side by side, hand in hand. 

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more like these. Even though I ship Kizami x Kurosaki way, way, way, way, way, way more, I still want to do stuff like this. Kurosaki needs more love, not just from Kizami. Kizami also needs more love. But the Kurozami love will never end! I don't care if many people disagree, I love that pairing so much! Kizami x Kurosaki forever!
> 
> I'm such a dork...*sobs*
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
